I'm just a girl
by TheHawk'sEye
Summary: The next Full Moon? Maybe...


**I'm Just a girl**

Chapter 1: A nice day

It is a beautiful day in Tokyo. Everyone is so busy because it is Monday. A girl of eleven-years-old is preparing to go to school.

"Hyden! Hayaku! We are going to be late!" she shouts to his twin brother.

"Shut up monster…it's so early and you're making a noise already." Said her older brother Hatori as he yawns."

"So? I'm just calling Hyden!" said the girl to his older brother while glaring.

After that, they heard footsteps running down the stairs. It is Hyden. He looks at his glaring sister.

"Uh, sorry sis, it took me a hard time finding my shoes." Said Hyden a little scared.

"Stop explaining to that baka. Let's go Hyden." Said Hatori while he forcefully guides his little brother out of the hallway to the door.

"Hey! What are you doing? He is going with me! You're not his classmate you know that?!" shouts Hatsuki again.

"I know that. I'm just getting him away from a monster like you" said Hatori.

"Hatori!!! "Shouts Hatsuki and she is about to hit her big brother only if their mother didn't show up.

"What is the matter with you guys? "Ask their mother irritatingly.

"It's Hatori okasan. He is teasing me again!" said Hatsuki.

"Did not! I'm just telling the truth… monster" said Hatori

"Stop that Hatori. Now, now. You have to go to school you are going to be late." Said their mother. They said good-bye to her and they trudge off.

Hatori is riding a bike while Hatsuki and Hyden are wearing roller blades. Their schools are near to each other that's why they go there together. This day is not an unusual day for Hatori and Hatsuki. Everyday, they are always fighting for small reasons. Sometimes it is Hatsuki's attitude or sometimes it's because of Hyden. Hyden is the family's favorite ever since (except their father). Hatori loves his little brother so much and because they share the same interests. Well, he love her little sister too but since the day Hatsuki call music (specially his way of playing the electric guitar) a trash. He never ever liked her, unlike before. And he swears he will never forgive her. They fight of Hyden because Hatori doesn't want his younger brother hate music like his twin sister and or simply to tease Hatsuki. He is glad though because Hyden really love music.

Hyden in the other hand is very close with Hatsuki. Even though they don't share the same interest, they love each other. Hatsuki love sports a lot. She is a figure skater, a world class they say. Hyden in the other hand is a good singer. He composes songs and he sings while Hatori plays the electric guitar. What Hatori and the family didn't know is that Hatsuki have a love of music also. However, it is Hatsuki's deepest darkest secret. She sings… secretly. The only one who knows that she sings is Hyden. She sometimes helps his twin brother compose some songs. It is her secret because she is very shy when it comes to music. She developed a phobia of singing in public because when she is only seven years old, her solo performance in a school program is a disaster. She didn't know what happened but when it's her time to sing solo, she became nervous that's why her voice sounds like a frog's croak. Everyone laugh except his brother. It is his twin brother that helps her afterwards.

Since then, she hated music even though it's been four years. Nevertheless, deep inside her yields a music lover that wants to sing aloud.

That day, Hyden and Hatsuki are holding hand as they roller blades together as usual. Hatori said goodbye to them when they arrived at Rakuen Elementary School. Hatori is a junior high student. He is now 15 years old.

As the twins go inside the school gate, many girls greet Hyden. Also, Hatsuki is greeted by many boys… they are girls and boys that love the twin so much… fan boys and fan girls I mean. The twins are so popular in school. Hatsuki is so popular because of her talent in figure skating and her elegant beauty. Simple but elegant they say. She is very cheerful and friendly with everyone. While on the other hand, Haiden is so popular because of her talent in singing. He is also very handsome and talented in some ways. Hyden is the exact opposite of Hatsuki. He is a quiet boy but have a ready smile and helping hand for everyone. The twins arrived in their class just before the bell rings.

"Whew, I thought we are going to be late." Said Hatsuki as she sits down on her chair.

"Good morning Hatsuki. Said her friend, Miyuki.

"Oh, good morning Miyuki." Said Hatsuki.

Miyuki is one of her close friends. They are friends and classmates since kindergarten.

"I will tell you some gossips later on." Said miyuki while winking. Hatsuki just smiled. Miyuki really love gossips.

Hatsuki look at Hyden to see what he is doing. As usual, girls and a few boys who need his help surround him. No boys are nearing her because they fear Hyden will scold them. They just get the chance when she is alone or when she is in the schoolyard. She has so many fan boys just like Hyden.

Their teacher arrives at last. They greet her and they proceed to their lesson. Two more periods come and at last, it is their break time. They have a 30 min. break. Hyden and Hatsuki together with their friend go to the cafeteria. They sit on their own place after they ordered their food.

"So Miyuki, what is this thing you are dying to talk about?" asks Hatsuki to her friend.

"Oh yeah, it is about Mitsuki Kyoyama the 6th grader. She already has a boyfriend." Said miyuki.

"Mitsuki Kyoyama? Who is she?" ask Hatsuki.

"She is a popular girl here too. She just had her throat operation two months ago. She sings too you know and she is very pretty too." Answered Hyden.

"Oh… so, she is a 6th grader. That's why I'm not familiar with her… so, what if she had a boyfriend?" asks Hatsuki.

"Duh! Her boyfriend is not an ordinary boy! He is so handsome and he is a former band member… I just forgot his name. And girl, he is a 9th grader!" said Miyuki excitedly.

"Oh… there's nothing ordinary about that." Said Hatsuki.

"You just hate music Hatsuki." Sighs Rina. "I wonder why you hate music… you even use it during your figure skating."

"I'm using earplugs whenever I skate" answered Hatsuki.

"Then how will you know if your presentation is finished?" asks Shinjiro

"I memorized my moves. It's not just about music you know." Said Hatsuki as she gulps her milk.

Hyden smiled at her. He knew that her sister is lying.

"By the way, how did you knew all that gossip miyuki?" asks Hyden

"I saw them last Friday. Her boyfriend fetched her in school and just yesterday. I saw them in the park while holding hands." Said miyuki.

"Is he from Rakuen junior high school" asks Hatsuki.

"No. I don't think so. Well, he works par time in a store near hear. Want to go there. Guys?" ask miyuki.

Only Hatsuki and Rina agreed. Hyden is about to decline but he met her sister's puppy eyes. Shinjiro has some errands to do after class.

So when dismissal time comes, they trudge the road to where the store is. It is just a small store. Below is the store and above is the main house.

It is a gift shop. Many stuff toys and some cute stuffs and accessories are in there. They have a look at the stuffs until miyuki nudge her.

"What?" asks Hatsuki?

"There is the guy!" said miyuki as she point the handsome guy in the counter.

Hatsuki look at the guy. He is somewhat familiar.

"Well, what do you think?" ask miyuki

"He is so handsome!!!" said Rina happily.

"Yeah, he is" said Hatsuki absent mindedly

After they choose the things they want to buy, they proceed to the counter where the boy is.

"Good afternoon miss" said the boy while smiling. Miyuki and Rina smiled widely while Hatsuki's curiosity is brewing up.

"Hmm, where did I see him?" she asks herself.

"Uh, miss… miss…" said the boy.

Hatsuki look at him and she blushed because of embarrassment. She didn't know that it is her turn.

"Um, sorry. Here is what I want to buy." Said Hatsuki shyly.

The boy just smiled. After they bought their items, they proceed to go home.

"So, his name is Takuto Kira." Said miyuki.

"How did you know that?" ask Rina and Hatsuki.

"I saw his nameplate!" said miyuki.

"Oh…" said Hatsuki

"He is so handsome! Mitsuki is very lucky to have him!" said Rina

"And it is vice versa" said Hyden

Miyuki and Rina said goodbye to the twins as they stop to their respective street.

The twins are walking silently until Hyden spoke.

"So, what do you think of that Takuto guy?" ask Haiden

"Well, he's okay… he is handsome too…" said Hatsuki.

"What's wrong with you? The moment you saw him, you are not your self any more." Asks Hyden.

"It's nothing. It's that he looks so familiar to me." Answered Hatsuki.

"Oh yeah, Hatsuki. This is for you." Said Hyden as he gets the panda stuff toy from the paper bag.

"This is for me? Thank you!" said Hatsuki cheerfully. "Well, I have something for you too." She said while getting the teddy bear from her paper bag.

"Thanks Hatsuki." Said Hyden while smiling. Hyden really loves the bear. Any kind of them just as Hatsuki love pandas.

They walk home that afternoon hand in hand with smiles on their lips not knowing what kind of news they will hear when they go home.


End file.
